The Drink Off
by scarlet.tearsx
Summary: Lucy challenges Gajeel to a drink off, resulting in an unlikely pairing. M for lemons & language, don't read if underage!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Black Steel**

_**All characters belong to Hiro Mashima.**_

* * *

><p>She let out an exasperated sigh as she entered the guild, it had been so long since she had gone on a date and was beginning to feel the urge again. Walking up to the bar she took a seat as Mira came over to greet her.<p>

"Hi Lucy, having a rough day?" the Takeover mage smiled.

A sigh escaped her lips again as she looked her friend in the eye. "I guess… I've just been kind of lonely lately and all the guys that have taken me out on a date have all been jerks!" She pulled her face into a frown as she laid her head on the bar, wondering when someone decent would come alone. "Do you know anyone who's single Mira?"

Mira placed her hand up to her chin and shook her head, "I know people who are single but I wouldn't recommend any of them. There are plenty of eligible guys here in the guild though."

Her frown deepened as she thought of dating any of the hot heads here, Gray & Natsu were like her brothers and everyone else, well they just weren't her type. Mira giggled at her reaction and went to greet a customer and the blonde looked around at the potential dates shaking her head, it was a really stupid idea to date anyone at the guild because if it didn't work it could be weird.

It was nearing the afternoon, so it was no surprise to her when Cana entered loudly asking Mira for a drink. Lucy perked up at the sight of her friend and grabbed her wrist as she came over, "Cana! Just the girl I wanted to see." The Card Mage cocked an eyebrow at her curiously as she continued to speak, "I want to drink tonight but I want to be able to hold it and not be bouncing around like a giddy 12 year old." There had been numerous occasions were some of the girls had been drinking and started acting younger than they were, it had been a little overbearing for their guild mates and they still hadn't lived it down.

"So little Miss Princess wants to not act like such a ditz around the guys, huh?" a cocky smirk crossed the Brunettes face and she slapped her hand on the bar, she pulled a stool up next to Lucy and began to give her pointers. "Okay, first rule is to not drink on an empty stomach. MIRA, CAN WE GET SOME CHICKEN FOR THE PRINCESS HERE." Lucy frowned and shook her head "Eat it or forget my help, you need something in your stomach to absorb the alcohol. Second, don't mix your drinks, stick to one poison tonight and DON'T order diet mixes in your drinks." The blonde listened tentatively, mentally noting everything as she picked at the chicken Mira had just brought over "Lastly, don't just drink alcohol. Have something non-alcoholic between each drink, I don't do this but for a lightweight like you, you'll need it."

She waited for her to finish talking before thanking her and ordered a glass of vodka, Cana let out a laugh at how eager she looked. The afternoon passed fast and by the time everyone was at the guild both of the girls had already drunken a fair bit, Cana seemed like her usual self but Lucy was beginning to seem rather tipsy. Getting up from the bar she stumbled over to Mira and put her arms around her shoulders, "Hey Mira. Do you think we could have a little party tonight?"

Giggling she turned to face her friend, "and why should we have a party? Is something exciting happening?" Lucy jumped up and down clapping her hands at the fact her idea didn't get shot down straight away and told Mira her plan.

"Well no but we've never really had one and it doesn't even need to be a party, we could just have some music playing and put out some disco lights, it could be like a club! Everyone needs to have some fun!" she pouted her lips at her the white-haired mage "Pleeasse Mira?"

"Alright Lucy but you have to arrange it all…" Lucy nodded her head slowly in agreement and hugged her friend before running off to tell Cana the good news. Before they knew it the guild was blacked out with colourful lights flashing here and there as loud music played in the background. Everyone loved how it looked and before long they were all dancing and drinking the night away.

Half way through the night Cana had gotten pretty cocky and Lucy dared her to challenge Laxus to a drink off, both of them accepted and twenty minutes later Cana was helping the Dragon Slayer up laughing because he'd lost the bet. If she lost she had to give him a lap dance (which really wouldn't have phased her like he thought it would) but he was the one who lost, which meant he had to go up to the hottest girl in the guild and kiss her. "Come on big guy, I don't care how gone ya are, deals a deal." Slapping his face he growled at her, opened his eyes a bit and pulled her into a kiss "Happy now?" he grumbled as Cana's face turned bright red. She smacked his arm as her voice hit a high note "You were suppose to kiss the girl you thought was the hottest not the first one you saw, dumbass." Turning his face away from hers blushing he muttered "I did" and then let out a groan of pain as Cana sat there stunned.

Everyone else cheered around them and Cana stood up turning to Lucy "Alright Blondie, your turn." She wiggled her eyebrows at the Celestial Mage as an evil grin transformed her face, "Same dare, except you challenge Gajeel… You two can make up the rules for who loses."

Swallowing hard she walked over to where Gajeel sat, his usual dark corner of the guild was even darker tonight thanks to the lack of light. Picking at her nails she stood in front of him too scared to muster up the words, he noticed her immediately and looked up at her pale face. "Whadda ya want?" he grumbled as she stood there nervously. "Um, Gajeel, u-h…" he sat there impatiently as she tried to find the right words, slamming his hand down on the table she jumped and "I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DRINK OFF!"

Taken back by her words a smirk crossed his lips and he let out a chuckle, "you're on." Walking over to the bar she nearly tripped over a chair and stumbled into Cana, who was laughing hysterically at what was about to unfold before her. She mounted a stool at the bar, Gajeel next to her, and Mira poured them both a line of shots each and stopped them as they both went to throw one back. "Before you both start we need to establish the ground rules, Lucy what will Gajeel have to do if he loses?" Cana snorted at the idea of Gajeel losing and the blonde thought for a minute before speaking up, a grin played at her lips as she gave her consequence. "If Gajeel loses he has to jump into the Canal…" He scoffed at her and she looked him dead in the eye, adding her final condition "butt naked." He paled slightly at the thought before shaking it off and looked at Lucy "Alright bunny girl. If you lose, you have to wear the bunny costume every time I play for an entire month." Mira looked at them both nodding "Shake on it." They did as they were told and the Takeover Mage added "First person to finish their line wins."

Feeling adventurous Lucy shook her head, "let's make it two lines." Mira looked at her shocked before looking at Gajeel, who nodded and she hesitantly poured another line. Looking at Gajeel she smirked "you're going down metal head."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <em>The next chapters will be a lot longer than this ^^<em>**  
><em><strong>Please review, I would love as much constructive criticism as possible.<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**The Wager**

**_**Thank you all for the lovely reviews and suggestions, I hope you guys like it ^ ^**_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>All characters belong to Hiro Mashima.<strong>_

"3, 2, 1 GO!" the two Mages downed their first line of shots within seconds, both tied with each other, no one had any idea who was going to win, that is until Gajeel choked slightly as he downed a shot from the second line. Lucy took advantage of this, slamming down her remaining three within seconds, standing up groggily everyone cheered and she patted Gajeel on the back to make sure he was okay. "You know what this means?" she giggled at Gajeel as Cana stood there, her mouth gaping wide, she'd actually won…

"Yeah I know." He grumbled and coughed some more, fuck he was sure she would've lost, stupid blonde. The entire guild was cheering at Lucy's unlikely victory and began to chant for Gajeel to jump in the Canal, he paled slightly as Lucy spoke up. "Nooo! It was OUR bet not yours. If you wanna see him jump in the Canal you'll have to beat him as well." She giggled hiding her motives, even drunk she could see he was uncomfortable and didn't want him to be completely embarrassed or he'd hate her forever. Everyone let out an "aww" as she spoke and grabbed Gajeel's arm, "Time to pay up" she said winking at him.

He let out a groan as they exited the guild, it was freezing outside. This couldn't be going anymore wrong; he was suppose to be the one who won damn it. Lucy pulled him along with surprising strength for someone so skinny and jumped up and down giggling as they neared the Canal outside her apartment. She stood there waiting for him to start stripping and he smirked "Ya know if ya really wanted to see me naked so bad you coulda just asked…" a blush ghosted her cheeks as she slapped his now bare shoulder, leaving her hand there to make it sting longer. Jutting out her chin she pouted "That's not what this is about… I'm just happy because I beat you." He turned around chuckling and her face turned redder as he began to take off his pants, thank god he was facing the other way or he would've seen her eyeing his body, she licked her lips without realising as she took in every chiselled part of his body.

Looking back he was shocked by her hungry expression, fucken drunks, "What?" he snapped at her and she came back to reality "O-h um I was just…" sighing she walked over to his side and whispered in his ear "I was just thinking, clothes are so waisted on you, just walk around like this all day." Taken back by her words he stuttered slightly, the blonde was never this forward, especially too him, he shook the thoughts out of his head. "Whatever, can I jump now?" She nodded as he sucked in his breath, preparing to freeze his body parts off; he bent his knees and launched himself off the side, hitting the icy water hard. He began to shiver, fuck it was cold. "H-ap-py n—ow?" he yelled at the blonde who was standing there laughing "Careful, you wouldn't want to rust in there!" growling at her he almost died when she removed her skirt "Wh-a-t a-re yo—u do-en?!" A smile took over her face, "I'm joining you, it looked like fun!" his eyes widened more as she took off her top, revealing her matching bra and panties, he'd seen girls in more revealing situations than this before but he'd never once imagined that he'd see this much of Bunny Girl. Bending her legs she jumped into the water beside him and came up laughing "Oh Mavis, its cold!" he accompanied her laugh, she began to swim around a bit and he let a gasp as she came up behind him, putting her arms around his neck. "W-ha-dda ya t-hin-k ya d-oen?" he stuttered out as a burst of cold hit him, she laughed and put her head on his shoulder, breathing on his neck, what the hell was going on, he felt her shrug as her breasts moved slightly against his back "It's warmer this way."

He shifted uncomfortably, long gone were the days when people were scared of him, "We should get out." He slowly swam to the side and grasped the ladder, hauling himself up it with the blonde attached to his back; he shook her off at the top and grabbed his clothes. "Well this has been… I'll be seeing ya" she scrambled off the ground where Gajeel had dropped her and rubbed her butt, grabbing his hand he stopped to look behind him "You can uh, take a shower at my place if you'd like? My apartment is right here." Pointing at her apartment she gave him a small smile, he didn't return it but he let her lead him to the apartment. Unlocking the door they walked inside and Gajeel shifted uncomfortably, she was still holding his hand, he pulled it away and coughed. "So uh where's this shower?"

Looking at him she saw how uncomfortable he looked, walking to the linen cupboard she grabbed two towels and handed one to him, he cocked an eyebrow at her "Two towels?" she nodded her head "I'll have one after you. Opening the bathroom door she added "Come on, I'll get the shower heat right for you, it can be a bit tricky." He nodded as they entered the bathroom, the water had sobered her up, fast, she adjusted the water to what felt normal and he stepped into it, already naked. "Oh so you're just- Okay, I'll be going" she averted her gaze, not wanting to ogle his body. Seeing her reaction he chuckled "Why so shy? Before you had trouble looking away…" unable to respond she hid her face in her towel and walked out.

Twenty minutes later she knocked on the door, half opening it, "Gajeel, hurry up I ne-" she stopped mid-sentence as her eyes took in the sight in front of her, being sober made her a lot more innocent and when he turned to face her, she turned bright red. She may have already seen him naked, twice, but she'd never seen him front on, unable to move, her eyes drifted over his body. He coughed on purpose to gain her attention, it didn't work, walking over to her he lightly shook her by the shoulders, "Ya know most people have lost limbs for staring at me like that." He growled, a smirk soon replaced his grimace "…and if you're going to keep doing it then I should at least get to see yours." He looked down at her body and played with a bit of her dangling over hair shoulder. A shiver ran down her spine at his words, she stood there too stunned to speak he chuckled at her expression. "Come on bunny girl, how about it?"

Oh god he was serious, he actually wanted her to get naked for him, wait did he just want that or did he want more? But if that happened wouldn't it mean something and she really didn't want to date a guild member. What the hell. Meeting his eyes her words came out no louder than a whisper, which was no trouble for his dragon ears, "So you just want to see me naked? Nothing else right?" his smirk grew at her words and nodded, "Nothing else." Her hands shook slightly as she grasped the hem of her tank top, pulling it over her head, he watched her with hungry eyes as her hands fumbled with the zipper of her skirt, letting it fall to the floor she once again stood in front of him in nothing but her undergarments. She blushed slightly as her ran his hand over her shoulder, "Don't be shy Bunny." Her blush deepened and she slid her panties down her legs slowly, nervous about being this bare in front of a guy she didn't even have feelings for. Finally she reached around her back to find her bra clasp, her hands were shaking too much by this point and she couldn't undo it. She froze as she felt his hands pass her sides and meet on her back "Want some help with that?" unable to speak she nodded and he undid it in one swift motion, pushing the straps down her arms he threw it away as he admired her body.

She met his eyes and he chuckled at her as she moved her arms to cover her chest, swallowing hard her words came out staggered "I-s that enough?" He nodded at her and walked to turn her shower on, "Considering you're already naked you may as well shower… Do you mind if I grab a bite to eat?" She shook her head and gestured for him to eat whatever he felt like, her cheeks were still stained with red as he left and she took her shower.

She was exhausted from the day and rushed her shower, wanting nothing more than to get too bed. Ten minutes later she exited her bathroom all clean, in her sheer night-gown, having completely forgotten that Gajeel might still be there, walking into her kitchen she jumped as she saw the Dragon Slayer sitting at her dining table eating an apple. "Oh, I didn't think you'd still be here." He stood up as if to leave an apologized to her, "You don't have to go. I was just surprised" she smiled at him and pulled out a chair, completely forgetting about the fact her clothes were see through. They sat in silence as he stared at her across the table, noticing his eyes she looked down at her body and gasped. "You could've told me" she snapped at him as she stood up from the table and went to collapse on her bed. Following her he chuckled, "I didn't think it mattered now…Especially considering you're the one who put _that _on."

Sitting on the bed next to her she sat up and attempted to smack his arm, he caught her hand before it hit him; his grip like a vice. He pulled her closer to him and breathed in her scent, Vanilla and something else he couldn't quite tell, putting up her other hand she went to hit him again, he caught that one too. Struggling in his grip she sighed "Let me go, I won't try it again, promise." Releasing his grip she found herself beginning to trace the scars and piercings on his right arm, she had never studied him up close but she liked his body that was for sure. She moved to position herself over his lap and sat down, "What the he-"she cut him off mid sentence by placing a finger to his lips as she started tracing the guild mark on his left arm with her other hand, she leant in and began to caress his neck with her hand and he froze, what the hell was she up to. "Uh, Lucy… What the hell are you doing?" in response to his question she began to slowly kiss up his neck.

Jerking in his position he put his hands on her shoulders, slowly pushing her away, "Look Blondie, I don't know what you think you're doing but I'm not interested in a relationship, with anyone." This time it was her turn too smirk "Don't flatter yourself; I'm not looking for a date." She winked at him and went back to kissing his neck, growling at her he picked her up and threw her on the bed beneath him, putting his arms either side of her head he growled again "What exactly _do _you want then, 'cause I recall hearing you tell Mirajane that's exactly what you wanted." A frown crossed her face, as confronting as this was she wasn't scared of him. "Why were _you _listening in on my private conversations and what makes you think I'd be dumb enough to date anyone from the guild on a whim? It's pretty obvious that if that happened and it ended badly there would be tension for ages after…" she shook her head in frustration "Besides, I changed my mind. I don't want a relationship, right now all I want is to have fun." She wiggled her eyebrows at him and looked at his pants, his crotch bulging out at her. "If your incapable of providing my with that then by all means leave but from looks of it, you'd like this just as much as me"

Growling at her words he bent down and connected his lips with hers, having been hungry for something like this for months now, he'd never have imagined Lucy would be the one to relieve him but here they were. Their tongues danced in each other's mouths before detaching to move to her neck, she began to bite and suck, leaving a trail of marks everywhere he went as his hands explored her voluptuous body. She let out little moans of pleasure at his touch and ran her hand up and down his muscular arms, she gasped slightly as he tore off her nightgown exposing her to him. He kissed down her collar-bone, till he met her nipple, he began to suck at her the soft peak as his hand found and began to fondle her other breast, she arched her back at him unable to get enough and moved her hand down to his crotch. She grabbed at him eagerly through his pants and found his zipper, she let out a small wine at the obstruction of his pants and unzip him, noticing her trouble he tore away from her to quickly undress himself and when he returned all that remained were his underwear.

A moan seeped through her mouth as his hand roamed down her body to her soaked panties and she couldn't stand it anymore, it had been months since she had anything resembling this and pushed him off her, he shot her a confused look as she sat up and pushed him beneath her. She positioned her body on top of his and began to move her hips, grinding her wet core against his throbbing organ, he let out a hiss through clenched teeth and pulled her closer to him, taking her nipple in his mouth again as she continued to move her body. She began to kiss down his torso as her desire grew and took his underwear in her hands, pulling them down his legs she released his hard member and placed small kisses around his thighs.


End file.
